


The Keeping of Promises

by fraufi666



Series: The Keeping of Promises [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: American Presidents, Authority Figures, Brother/Brother Incest, Character Death, Cold War, Death, Drama, Family Loss, Loss, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Republican, Romance, Sibling Incest, Vietnam War, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to America with East Germany to a finances meeting causes Germany to meet someone who has been going through a similar situation to his own. Is Kissinger’s own loss enough to make him confide with him? And upon the dying wishes of their lovers, can both men keep their promises, albeit being very difficult ones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keeping of Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a historical AU. Although I have used historical figures and some references based from real events, (e.g Vietnam War, Nixon's presidency) this is entirely a work of fiction. All romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I mean no disrespect to any of the people depicted. I am also in no way politically biased. Some of the characters (such as that of country personifications) are from the anime series Axis Powers Hetalia and have no relation to the historical figures shown. I have written this story as a request for a friend and I thank her for helping me with ideas, as well as some of the sources I have used for research.

Ludwig's stomach was in knots as he walked through the large, imposing building of the White House, holding hands with the child personification of East Germany. There was an excited chatter as the tall, serious blond entered with the shy small albino boy, dressed in a bunny suit. 

 "Hello. I am here for the finances meeting." Ludwig said professionally, once they had approached the receptionist. 

 The woman nodded understandably to the German and in turn smiled at the young boy beside him. East ducked under Ludwig's coat, frightened from all the attention that he was getting. It was all much too sudden for him. 

 "Come on, East. There is no need to be afraid." Ludwig said gently, lifting up the coat. "These people are our friends."

 "Ludwig Beilschmidt, is it?" The receptionist asked, looking up from a large book. Ludwig quickly turned away from the albino. 

 "Yes, that's me." He responded. 

 "If you can come into the waiting room, someone will be right there with you." She instructed, pointing to the direction of the door. 

 Ludwig thanked the woman politely and took East by the hand, making their way into the waiting room. But as he tried to coax the East, the young boy had paused, his rose-coloured eyes staring directly at something at the end of the room. Ludwig followed East's gaze, until his eyes finally landed on a small piece of parchment behind a glass display. Ludwig drew closer, and upon studying the content properly, his heart fell. 

 It was a letter, a very old one, written before he was even born. But he recognised the handwriting immediately. Glancing at the gold plaque beneath it, informed him that it was a letter written to America from Prussia during the American Revolution. Visions of Alfred's meeting with Gilbert came to mind, surprisingly vivid even though Ludwig was only told about this event from such a young age. But he never forgot it. 

 Even though he wasn't there, he could see with every curve of the lettering, of the way a pale hand had danced energetically across the page as a man, a man who Ludwig knew better than anyone contacted a young nation during a tumultuous event. He could feel a lump rising to his throat, but forced himself to ignore it. Now was not the time for tears, for Ludwig knew that Gilbert did not want him to mourn while carrying out his nation's duty. 

 "It's an exquisite letter, isn't it? I've always found this letter to be one of my favourites in capturing America's history. This was just the beginning of American Independence."

 Ludwig's thoughts were interrupted as he heard this voice. It was low, with a Frankish accent that made him somewhat comfortable. He turned to meet the gaze of a short elderly man with whitening hair, bright eyes hidden behind thick glasses. 

 "Hello.." Ludwig said politely, looking at the man in curiosity "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. I am the representative of Germany, here to discuss the financial matters with the United States. Do you know when Alfred will be meeting me?"

 The man gave a small smile "I am afraid that it will be a while." He said apologetically, extending a hand in greeting. "Hello, Mr Beilschmidt. I am Henry Kissinger."

 Ludwig raised an eyebrow, feeling like he had read something about a Kissinger before. "That name sounds familiar." 

 "I can understand why. I had served as National Security Advisor for both President Ford and President Nixon." 

 Ludwig smiled, recognising the man immediately "Yes, I have heard of you. You were the recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize. I have to say, congratulations." 

 Kissinger gave a slight chuckle. "Thank you. But there is no need to be so polite. Sprechen Sie Deutsch, oder?" 

 "Ja." Ludwig replied "But since I am in America, it is probably better to speak in English."

 "German is fine." Kissinger replied, still in German. "After all, President Nixon always said that we must be as accommodating to our guests as possible." He looked down at the young boy that was shyly looking at him from behind Ludwig. "So Süß." He said affectionately, beaming down at the boy. "Is this Prussia? He seems so much smaller than I expected."

 Sadness filled the azure eyes of the blond. "Nein…" Ludwig said, trying to hide the shakiness of his voice "This is East Germany. I have been assigned to take care of him." Before he could stop himself, he added in a quieter tone "Prussia is no longer with us."

 "Es tut mir leid." Kissinger apologised. "I met him when I was very young." He shifted to sit down at a chair. "Alfred will be a while. Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz."

 "Danke." Ludwig took a seat beside the older man, East plonking down beside the older personification, his bunny ears flopping as he did so. Ludwig was curious to know what was taking Alfred for so long, but he decided not to ask out of politeness. He had flown to America to do his job, not to pry in on other people's affairs. 

 "I'm curious to know, what had happened to Prussia?" Kissinger inquired, "I'm not entirely familiar with how personifications work. Do they die as soon as they disappear from the map?" He realised that his question saddened the German and thought that it wasn't appropriate to ask, "I'm sorry. We do not have to discuss it if you do not want to." 

 Ludwig gave a small smile as if to show that he was comfortable with answering his question, although the sadness in the eyes still lingered "They do not disappear right away.." He responded, much to Kissinger's surprise "They hold on to make sure that their humans are safe." He looked into the man's eyes directly "But I only really knew about this after the wall had fallen. Gilbert had held on to take care of East Germany, since he knew that he could not trust him to be alone with Russia. He was still rather shaken by what had happened during the Cold War." He sighed, glancing at the young boy who was getting a little bit bored sitting in the same spot for a long time. He reached out to pat him on the head "Gilbert entrusted East into my care, after he was too weak to take care of him."

  _As he said this, he remembered first walking into the kitchen to find Gilbert cutting the potatoes for lunch. Instinctively, he planted a kiss to the albino's cheek holding his shoulders gently. But as Gilbert was about to return the gesture, he accidentally cut one of his fingers instead. The potato peels reddened._

_"Oh, I'm sorry bruder!." The younger sibling gasped, rushing off to get the first aid kit. Once he returned, Gilbert was smiling as if nothing had happened._

_"I'm fine, West." He said cheerily "Nothing to worry about. It's just a small scratch."_

_But even though the wound would normally have healed in a few moments, his finger was still bleeding. Ludwig ignored the albino, dressing the wound and chiding him for being dishonest. Despite Gilbert's cheery behaviour, Ludwig was in fear for his brother's health. He knew, that he was getting weaker and with each passing day, Gilbert began to bruise and injure himself from doing menial tasks._

_"I told you to take it easy." Ludwig scolded; dressing yet another wound that Gilbert had received, this time from racking the garden._

_"West, I have to do something." Gilbert replied. "And anyway, I like helping out. Since I don't have any nation duties now, I want to at least help you out in the house."_

_The German frowned. "You're just hurting yourself. Next time, wait for me to come and help you."_

_The Prussian put his hands on the younger sibling's face, pinching his cheeks, much to his annoyance "Let my baby West to do all of the work for me? Not a chance. You've been so busy." The red pools peered into the blue ones "Come on, Ludwig. I'd be waiting for hours for you while this house gets messier." He stroked him gently on the face "How about if I help calm down your nerves?" He took Ludwig's hand, moving it up to kiss it. "Besser?"_

_Despite how angry he was, he knew that it was impossible to stay angry with Gilbert for long. "Ja…okay." The blond grumbled. "But you should still reserve your strength."_

_"You're so cute when you're worried." Gilbert said, ruffling his hair affectionately. "I like seeing this stressed out West. But I'd also like to de-stress him." His hands trailed down to Ludwig's neck and shoulders and he leaned in close, planting kisses on his mouth, jaw and neck in turn. Ludwig's frown relaxed as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of the Prussian's lips on his skin. Gilbert grinned, knowing that he had done the trick, at least momentarily and took him by the hand, escorting him upstairs to Ludwig's bedroom._

_One morning, Ludwig woke up in an empty bed. He was about to get up and go downstairs when the albino entered into the room, carrying a tray of breakfast._

_"Guten morgen, bruder." Gilbert greeted happily, holding out the tray to Ludwig. The German's eyes widened in surprise and just as he was about to take it from him, the Prussian's hands trembled. Before he could even figure out what was happening, the tray fell from his hands and onto the floor, smashing the plates and cup in turn. Ludwig's breakfast spilt everywhere._

_"Scheiße!" Ludwig cursed, suddenly on his feet and by the Prussian's side. Gilbert stood, frozen, his scarlet eyes staring at the mess on the floor._

_"Gilbert, come on." the German said gently, taking him by the arm. Gilbert continued to stare, his expression filled with so much guilt it hurt Ludwig to see it. Just as Ludwig thought Gilbert was going to say something, his eyes closed and he collapsed into his brother's arms._

_East raced into the room, startled by the commotion of the fallen plates and tray. The small boy was staring fearfully at the weakened albino, who Ludwig was carrying out to Gilbert's room._

_"East, stand back!" Ludwig shouted, not wanting the little boy to step on the broken glass and ceramics. "You go to Gilbert's room okay? I'll get that mess cleaned up."_

_But the young boy would not leave Gilbert's side. He took one of the man's limp hands, holding it tightly until they had gone into Gilbert's room._

_"East.." Ludwig's voice was soft "It's okay to let go. He's not going anywhere just yet."_

_Once he had tucked the Prussian in, he went over to his own room to clean up the mess. East had wormed into the covers so that he was lying right beside Gilbert. The albino was still unconscious, and the small boy kept close watch of him until he woke up._

_Ludwig returned, smiling as he saw that East had fallen asleep beside Gilbert. He took a seat at the chair nearby, waiting until Gilbert had woken up. As he did so, he took a long look at the sleeping albino and noticed just how frail he had become. He was always rather slender, yet the bones seemed to stand out sharply in his cheeks, whilst the rest of his face was gaunt. Those pale hands which used to play flute gracefully and handle weapons with such strength, seemed smaller and bonier, the same hands which used to caress the German with such intimacy. Ludwig knew that he was dying, but upon close examination, it just seemed more real. He wasn't even sure if he was prepared for this. Tears were starting to well in his eyes, and he had to turn around, not wanting Gilbert to see him like this in case he had woken up that very moment. He blinked rapidly, trying to regulate his breathing. Now was the time he had to remain strong. For his loved one and for the nation._

_"Ludwig..."_

_The blond quickly turned towards the albino, who had finally awoken. He smiled "Komm…" he whispered, patting the vacant space beside him. Ludwig stood up, walked over and sat down at his bedside._

_It was silent for a while, until Gilbert began to speak again._

_"I still remember that time when I first found you." He said fondly, placing his bony hand on Ludwig's knee "Just like East. You were all alone and so confused. You were just a child." He leaned in close; putting hand in his hair "Do you remember that? That's why I stayed, meine liebe. I stayed to take care of you and raise you. And now look at you. You're so strong and powerful now."_

_Ludwig tried to ignore the tears that were threatening to pour out._

_"And I did the same for East too. But you know that I can't be here anymore to take care of him…time is running out."_

_The German put his hand over Gilbert's quickly, knowing exactly what he wanted to say, but was too weak to say it. "I will take care of him, Gilbert. I promise you." He said with determination "You have raised me so well. And now I will do the same for him. I will not fail you." At this point, his voice broke out into a sob and the tears came pouring down his face freely. "I promise you, with all my heart. Everything will be alright. You can trust me."_

_A bony hand wiped away the tears on Ludwig's face as Gilbert smiled at him lovingly "I know…" He said. From his smile, Ludwig knew that Gilbert was comfortable with him. By then, East had already awoken and was staring on the scene in confusion. The albino looked ahead of him, to a place where only he can see. "Oh West. I can see the bright lights…I can see Fritz." His voice was a hushed whisper as he gazed at a figure that he had missed for so many years. A hand reached out to take him._

_"My dear king…" He said in awe "You waited…"_

_With that, the Prussian closed his eyes, a smile still on his frail face, as he took the hand and went away to join Fritz forever._

_East had no idea what Gilbert had meant, or who Fritz was. But he was all too aware that the Prussian was no more. He wept loudly, burying his face into Gilbert's chest. Two hands pulled him up and towards his own warm chest and East cried and cried in Ludwig's arms. As this occurred, the Prussian's body disappeared, leaving behind black and white feathers that stood out from the empty pale sheets._

_Ludwig held him from hours. And from then on, he couldn't let the boy out of his sight._

 

 Kissinger's eyes were filled with sympathy as he listened to Ludwig tell him of Gilbert's last days. But upon hearing about the feathers on the bed, he became curious. 

 "If I'm not mistaken, there seems to be a correlation between the death of Prussia and the strange black and white flowers that grew around Fritz's grave." He said solemnly. The old blue eyes began to fill with the same sadness that Ludwig's eyes had "I have experienced a similar situation myself…with President Nixon." 

 Ludwig was intrigued to hear the older man's story. "Please, go on." He pleaded, hoping that Kissinger would continue. East bumped his head against the German's arm, getting restless. "Now East, behave yourself. If you're a good boy, I'll go and buy you an icecream. How does that sound?"

 The bunny ears flopped up and down as the boy nodded eagerly. 

 "Gut." Ludwig patted him on the head and turned his attention to Kissinger, waiting for him to speak. 

  _The last day with the president was still so clear to the former National Security Advisor. Kissinger had arrived at the NewYork-Presbyerian Hospital, and with the assistance of a nurse found Nixon's room. The former president lay there in sheets of white, almost unrecognisable by the wires surrounding him._

_"Mr President…"_

_Nixon looked up, startled by the other man's presence. But as soon as he saw him, there was some cheer in his dark eyes._

_"Henry…come closer."_

_Kissinger obeyed immediately, pulling up a chair next to Nixon's bed. Even though Nixon had not said anything about his condition, there was a sinking feeling in his heart that he was not going to recover._

_"These damn hospitals." Nixon said with a bit of a weak laugh "They always seem to give us this awful mush to eat." He turned to Kissinger "How is my Jew-boy going today?"_

_He was silent, staring deeply into those dying eyes._

  _Seeing how sad the other man looked reminded him of how desperate things were becoming. He knew that things were only going to get harder and he too, had his worries._

_"God damn it Henry. I'm not dead yet…" Nixon said, the cheer in his voice wavering. Even though he was so good at convincing people on the political stage, he was finding it so hard to do it now. He tried to reach out a hand to touch him, but the wires got in the way. Kissinger understood immediately and put a hand over his._

_Nixon looked up at the nurse who was still standing in the room. "I would like to have some time with Kissinger." He requested "Alone."_

_"Certainly, Mr President." The nurse replied dutifully, and with that she left. For once in a long time, they were both alone with each other._

_They didn't speak for several minutes. But upon realising that he was unable to keep up his cheerful attitude, Nixon began to confess his fears._

_"Henry..I'm scared."_

_Kissinger gave him a small smile to reassure him. "Why are you scared for, Richard? Things are going to be better." He held onto his hand tightly._

_It was getting harder to say the words. "Everything's a mess, Henry." Nixon said miserably "And I won't be around to fix it anymore. There's going to be so much left behind that would need resolving."_

_"It'll all be taken care of." Kissinger said. "Do not worry, Mr President."_

_Nixon tried to sit up, but he was getting too frail. "Hold me…" He pleaded, looking into those thick glasses._

_Kissinger put his arms around him, embracing him for a few moments. He felt so warm in his arms and so safe, and he did not want to let go. Kissinger kissed his pale lips, and Nixon closed his eyes, feeling so happy and so much in bliss. There was going to be nobody to scrutinise them and nobody to interrupt this perfect moment._

_After Kissinger had returned to his seat, still holding Nixon's hand, the former president began to see something that was beckoning him to go. There was a bright light and it was so beautiful and enticing to stare into. But there was still some worry that had clouded his mind._

_"I can see Pat…" Nixon murmured feebly, "And Checkers. Oh god. They have been waiting for me for so long…" The figure of the woman he loved, holding a small cocker spaniel were becoming clearer as the world around him began to dull. For a moment he turned away from the light, to the man he had loved with all of his heart, which was getting more distant and harder to see. He clung onto his hand tighter._

_"Henry…help me." Nixon choked with his last breath. Time was not on his side, and the darkness only intensified his fear.  
_

_Kissinger's words came like a wash of relief, and Nixon was so grateful to hear them._

_"I will be standing by your side, my commander and chief. Now close your eyes."_

  _Nixon closed his eyes and went to join his wife and his beloved pet in a world where there was no longer going to be any worries or paranoia, a place far away from the judgements and hatred that the American people had felt towards him._

_Kissinger did not shed a single tear._

  _The next day Kissinger awoke with emptiness in his heart. But as he climbed out of bed, something from outside caught his eye. He went over to the window._

_In the garden, roses began to bloom in red, white and blue. They looked so splendid in the morning light and Kissinger smiled to himself, realising what these had meant._

_Everything was going to be alright._

 After Kissinger had finished speaking, Ludwig's expression was one of confusion and empathy.

 "What did he mean, when he said 'help me'?" Ludwig asked. 

 Kissinger was silent, his eyes distant. He got up and walked towards the window. "Go and buy East an icecream cone." He said, not looking at the German's inquiring gaze. "Go on." 

 The young albino was thankful for being able to finally leave the room, and he took Ludwig's hand excitedly as they left the White House for a while. But Kissinger's expression hung over his mind like a dark cloud as he paid and took the icecream from the vendor. He hoped that he had not upset or triggered any unwanted memories for the old man, especially since he had started to grow accustomed to him. There was some connection between them and their experiences and he was dying to find out what Kissinger had told him about Nixon's final words. 

 Once Ludwig and East had returned, Kissinger was still in the waiting room, sitting patiently. Ludwig felt slightly relieved that his question had not caused him to leave and perhaps Kissinger now was ready to answer him. 

 East was getting icecream all over his face and Kissinger smiled, taking out a tissue to give to the young boy. "Looks like he's enjoying that very much." He chuckled. 

 "Ja. This American icecream is quite different to what we have over in Germany." Ludwig said in agreement. He paused to wipe the icecream from East's face and then waited for Kissinger to continue his story. 

 

  _Kissinger had hurried into the Oval Office as soon as he heard Nixon's anxious phone call. Once he arrived, he saw the American personification cowering in one corner and Nixon standing behind him, his face white with shock._

_"Alfred…Alfred c-calm down boy." Nixon said, trying to soothe him. But the young American could not hear his words. He was far away in Vietnam, watching both civilians and his men die in front of him, and seeing the fear that filled their empty eyes as they lay in the jungle. Bombs were going off in all different directions and Alfred had to keep on going, ducking away from the enemy. There were screams, so many high-pitched screams that filled the air, and no matter how much he had tried to escape them, they continued to follow him._

_In the Oval Office, Alfred shook, not realising that the screams that were persisting were his own. He shielded himself away from the imaginary bullets._

_Kissinger knew what was happening right away. The young man was still so much affected by post-traumatic stress disorder from the war and was having an episode. He had read about this happening to veterans before._

_"Richard…you have to hold his hand."_

_Nixon was aware of this. He remembered his predecessor, Lyndon Johnson tell him that this moment was the test for the greatest president. He was told this many times before he was elected as president and Alfred had informed him about this too. All he had to do was to hold the personification's hand and everything would be alright._

_But the screams and shakes of agony were too much for him. He continued to watch the young man helplessly._

_"Please…Mr President." Alfred pleaded, his hand outstretched and shaking, the other covered over his face "I'm so scared. I'm so scared."_

_Why was it so damn hard?! He thought to himself angrily. Take his hand and you will be able to help him._

_"No." Nixon barked, turning away. "I can't. I can't do it." He could feel the whole of America being let down by his voice of defeat. There was just too much on his shoulders that he couldn't even begin to take on more despair. Along with the anti-war protests, the anger about the bombing up to Watergate and being frightened of his affair with Kissinger being revealed to the public, it was too much to handle. His eyes turned to the desk in front of him, a desk where he did not feel he had deserved to sit in front of. "Get away from me."_

  _He collapsed on his chair; his face in his hands and Alfred's sobs breaking out in the background._

_Kissinger quickly took action, walking towards the shaking man. He seized the hand and held it, taking away the burden from the personification. Every bit of trauma and agony that the young man was experiencing was being taken on his shoulders, but he understood. Alfred's shaking subsided. Everything was going to be okay._

_A few years later as he stood at the deathbed of his lover, he quickly understood what Nixon meant by his last words. He wanted Kissinger to help him to take care of America and to help him recover from all of the trauma he had been through. It was a responsibility that the most powerful man in the world had failed to do; yet Kissinger had decided to make this promise for the president who was never a failure in his eyes._

_He was going to look after America._

"But of course, it's not easy." Kissinger admitted after he had told his story. "In fact, the main reason as to why Alfred has not arrived yet was because he was going through another episode. But he will be fine in a few minutes." 

 Ludwig's brow creased in concern. "I am so sorry to hear that. If Alfred wants to do this another day, I understand."

 "No." Kissinger responded, "He does not want to delay this meeting any longer. Besides, I think that this meeting will be good for the both of you. It will give your mind a chance to take a break from all that you have gone through." 

 Ludwig hesitated but then put a hand on Kissinger's shoulder in appreciation. "Thank you…for telling me about all of this."

 Kissinger smiled "No, thank you, Herr Beilschmidt. I would love to speak with you more after the meeting, if that is okay." He reached into his pocket and produced a card with all of his contact details "Feel free to ring me and we can arrange a time to meet together."

 Ludwig felt himself smile back as he took out his own details from his pocket "Same to you, Herr Kissinger." 

 The young boy was tugging at Ludwig's sleeve and he had turn away from the older man for a moment "Are you thirsty, East?"

 East nodded. 

 "Is there a vending machine nearby where I can buy a drink from?" Ludwig asked Kissinger.

 "There's no need." The older man said reassuringly "I'll get one of the secretaries to pour him a glass of water." And with that, he stood up and left the room. 

 When Kissinger returned, the American personification had come in.

 "Hey Ludwig!" Alfred called excitedly, shaking hands with the German happily. Ludwig looked puzzled with how cheerful the man was, especially after hearing about what he had been going through. It was as if Kissinger had never told him his story at all. But he later understood. It was all just an act, an act to keep himself distracted from the trauma in his mind. 

 The young American soon noticed the young silver haired boy that was sitting beside the German, drinking the glass of water that was given to him. "Oh my god! Who is this little man? He's so cute." He took a closer look, realising that he was the child personification of East Germany  "Kinda looks like your brother…" But upon seeing Ludwig's expression he felt guilty and decided to change the subject. "Come in this way guys." He said, gesturing to the door. "I see you've met Kissinger."

 Ludwig and Kissinger shared a smile. "Ja. I have been getting acquainted with him." He said politely, making sure to not bring up anything related to what Kissinger had told him 

 Alfred took them through a long corridor and at the end of the hall, opened up the last door on the right to a large conference room. Once they were all seated, Ludwig took out the necessary paperwork from his briefcase while East doodled on a piece of paper in boredom. 

 As they discussed the finances, Ludwig tried to pay as much attention as he took notes and listened to Alfred, but at the same time he couldn't look at the American the same as he used to. Before, Alfred was so irritating to him, but now he was feeling so much sympathy. 

  _How does he get on with things so quickly?_ Ludwig thought in wonder, searching for some hint on his face that would give away his inner turmoil. But Alfred spoke enthusiastically, gesturing at the charts and describing all of the plans he had for the economies between the two countries. 

 Once the interview finished, Alfred shook hands with Ludwig. 

 "Guess that's all done. See you next time!" He said with a grin, patting East on the head. For a moment when he looked slightly melancholic, his hand on the silvery strands, reminding him of not only Gilbert's passing, but also all of the other people he had worked with. Yet it was only a second and the boyish twinkle returned to his wide eyes. 

 "Goodbye Alfred. It was a pleasure working with you." Ludwig replied, smiling slightly. East waved as the American left the room and then the two went back to the hotel they were staying at. 

When Ludwig put East to bed, he sat for a while in the darkening room, thinking about all of the events that had occurred that day. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion, but he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. Quietly, he took Kissinger's card and left the room to make a phone call. 

 Ludwig waited for someone to pick up, but after a while the older German responded. 

 "Hello? This is Henry Kissinger."

 "Hello, Herr Kissinger." Ludwig greeted "We spoke earlier today. It's Ludwig."

 "Ah, Herr Beilschmidt. Nice to hear from you again." Kissinger said, reverting back to German, "What can I do for you?"

 "I'm sorry to ring you at such a late hour." Ludwig apologised.

 "Oh, it's okay. I'm staying up late tonight." Kissinger replied, reading Ludwig's mind. "I can't sleep either." 

 "There is just something that I have to tell you. But I don't think it would be wise to say on the phone." Ludwig said, his heart thumping. He felt like just confessing all of his feelings for Gilbert to him, knowing that he wouldn't have the nerve to say those things in person. 

 Yet it was as if Kissinger understood him immediately, also being involved in a scandalous relationship himself. He knew that such a conversation on the telephone would be risky, as calls would be traced, "We will speak about it tomorrow. Meet me at the park, at five-thirty." 

 "Thank you.." Ludwig replied gratefully. 

 "You are more than welcome." Kissinger responded. "Now, try and get some rest and we'll talk soon. Say hello to the little one for me." 

 "Will do." Ludwig said, "Auf Wiederhören." 

 "Auf Wiederhören."

 The line went dead. 

 Ludwig came back into the bedroom, climbing into the blankets beside East. As the little boy slept, he threaded his fingers through his silvery strands, thinking about Gilbert again. Even though he had promised to take care of East years ago, as he watched the sleeping child, he was even more determined to protect him with his life, and to raise him as well as the Prussian had raised him. No, even better. He wanted to make Gilbert proud.

 

 The next day after exploring the streets of Washington D.C., Ludwig and East made their way to the park to wait for Kissinger. But against his expectations, the man was already there, sitting on a park bench and reading a book.

 "Herr Kissinger."

 The old man looked up, smiling at the two Germans. "Please, take a seat." He said, scooting aside to make room for them. But East did not want to sit and wait as the two men spoke, so he tugged at Ludwig's sleeve. 

 "You can go and play if you want to." Ludwig said understandably. "Just don't go out too far." 

 East nodded keenly and went away to play in the gardens in his rabbit suit. Ludwig turned to Kissinger, simultaneously keeping watch of the boy. 

 "Things have not been so easy for me." Ludwig began, "No matter how much time has passed by, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. Everything reminds me of him…"

 "I know the feeling." Kissinger responded, "Not a day goes by when I don't think of President Nixon. I have seen many presidents after him, and spoken to a great deal of them…but none of them are much like him. He was quite a character, with a certain energy about him that not a lot of presidents have. Even to this day, I still regard him as the greatest president there was."

 Ludwig looked out at the park, watching the leaves fall peacefully as the sun began to dip towards the horizon. "Yes. I don't think there can be anyone quite like Gilbert. He was so special to me. I miss him…so much." His azure eyes were downcast "I know it was wrong for me to love him…he was my brother. But I had never had any sort of connection like that with anyone."

 Kissinger nodded. "Yes. I know what it is like to love someone so deeply but be unable to walk around freely with them, and being terrified of someone finding out about our relationship." 

 It surprised Ludwig to know that Kissinger was so open about his indecent secret, yet he knew that the older German knew better than anyone else about keeping a scandalous secret. 

 Kissinger began to speak about the day of the funeral, finally expressing the feelings that he had felt so strongly on that day but was unable to let anyone know. It felt like he was finally able to lift a heavy weight from his shoulders and he felt a sense of relief. 

  _It was a bitterly cold, rainy day where Kissinger and the American personification stood side by side as they watched a large coffin, draped by the stars and stripes flag being carried towards the grave site. Even though he was aware that Nixon's body was inside there, he knew that the former president was long gone. A part of him was missing, as if there had been a hole dug into his heart, just as there was a hole in the ground, an ominous black hole that seemed to go on for an eternity. When it was his turn to speak, he spoke about how Nixon was a good friend and a great president, yet he had to hide all of those memories and traits that he knew about Nixon that had made him so wonderful and loveable. There was those smiles, the jokes that only he found funny and even the aspects that made him so attractive. Even though Nixon had been so harsh about his own appearance and paranoid about what other people had thought of him, Kissinger adored his dark eyes and ski slope nose. And then there were those unspeakable moments when he made love to him and how Nixon was so embarrassed and shy, yet he treasured his caresses and kisses because Kissinger had made him feel so special._

_Alfred did not say a word. His head was down, and he was so numb. But Kissinger understood. And as the coffin was finally lowered into the deep, black hole he stood by the young man's side, supporting him until he grieved._

Ludwig thought it was slightly amusing to imagine such a serious, grouchy figure like Nixon having a romantic moment, yet he began to speak about the way Gilbert and he had spent so much time together. 

_In one of the long, boring world conferences, Gilbert would sometimes run his own foot up Ludwig's leg, making him so embarrassed and flustered. It was awkward when even Gilbert would openly flirt with him in front of people, although most of the other personifications assumed that it was just Gilbert being the annoying older brother that he was, purposely trying to creep out his little serious brother. Then, one time Ludwig had gone for a walk through the forest, taking time out of his busy schedule when Gilbert would randomly jump out and scare him, only to then kiss and make up with him. Ludwig loved the way the albino's fine hair would tickle against his face as they kissed and how the Prussian would also tell him so many stories of when the German was so young and a brave, handsome knight came to save him. Of course he knew that Gilbert was really speaking about himself. But he played along anyway, pretending like he had no idea. Ludwig recalled that dopey smile the Prussian would have every time he pulled a prank, and the way those scarlet eyes gazed into his from across the room when nobody else was watching. His heart still fluttered as he thought of that._

_After Gilbert had passed on, East cried for so long and would sit and sleep in his room, hoping that the Prussian would return. He would sometimes take out the black and white feathers and run his face against them, knowing that it was the closest and last remnant of him. From when the wall was still up, he was terrified of the Russians, yet a tall, brave Prussian came along, picked him up and took him under his wing. Days after Gilbert's death, East was scared about being left alone and was prone to having nightmares about the Russians. He stayed by Ludwig's side, and Ludwig made sure to stay by him. The nightmares gradually became less frequent._

Without realising it, the two men had reminisced about their lovers for such a long time that it was already now sunset when they had finished. He stood up, about to shake his hand when Kissinger pulled him into an embrace. Even though Ludwig was not very comfortable about hugging other people, he returned the gesture, for he knew that this was a person who he had grown very close to, and someone he had understood and who had understood him.

 "Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Kissinger." Ludwig said, smiling at him. "Und viel Glück."

 "Best of luck to you too, Herr Beilschmidt." Kissinger replied, also smiling "And feel free to ring and call me whenever you need. I look forward to seeing you and East again." 

 At that, Ludwig went over to look for East, who was plucking at the petals of one of the flowers. It was endearing, but he realised how late it was and that they still had a plane to catch. He was about to take East's hand and leave the park, yet the young boy turned back to Kissinger expectantly. Ludwig looked puzzled. "East, our flight is leaving in an hour. We really must be getting to the airport." 

 But East was insistent. He reached into the pocket of his bunny suit and showed the German a piece of paper that he had been drawing on in the White House during the finances meeting. Ludwig smiled, recognising the subject matter on it straight away. 

 "Picture. For friend." The child said, his rose-coloured eyes hopeful. 

 "Go on, give it to him. I'm sure he will love it." Ludwig said encouragingly.

 East walked back up towards Kissinger, who regarded the boy with surprise but kindness. 

 "East." Kissinger bent his knees so that he was the same height as him "What can I do for you?" 

 The albino gave the man a crumpled piece of paper and surprising him again, a small kiss on the cheek. This brought a smile on Kissinger's face. East then turned back to Ludwig and scampered towards him. 

 "Say, goodbye to Kissinger." Ludwig told the boy. 

 "Tschüss!" East called.

 Kissinger raised one hand and waved and continued to watch them as they faded away into the distance. 

 He then looked down at the piece of paper that East had given him. It was almost like any other child's drawing; only it was the meaning behind it, which showed maturity beyond his years. 

 Four figures were holding hands. There was Kissinger holding both Alfred and Ludwig's hand and Ludwig holding East's. 

 It was the companionship of these men, as well as the keeping of promises, which was going to help them understand each other, as well as to recover from tragic past events. And after all those years since he had watched his lover die before his eyes, a single tear was finally shed. 

 But this was not the tear of sadness, but one of gratefulness and hope, knowing that there was someone he could confide with and someone who could also confide with him. He looked up and across the park, catching sight of the roses and thinking about Nixon again. He could imagine the former president smiling too, his face no longer plagued with worries as he saw how smoothly things were going. 

 

Of course, it would still take so much time, but Kissinger knew in his heart that everything was going to be fine. With loss, there was hope. And given all that they had been through, that was good enough for all of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation key: 
> 
> Sprechen Sie Deutsch, oder: This loosely translates as "Do you speak German?"
> 
> Ja: Yes
> 
> Süß: Cute/sweet
> 
> Nein: No
> 
> Es tut mir leid: I’m very sorry/ sorry from the bottom of my heart
> 
> Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz: Please sit down
> 
> Danke: Thank you
> 
> Bruder: Brother
> 
> Besser?: Better? 
> 
> Guten morgen: Good morning 
> 
> Scheiße: An expletive (I’m sure you can guess what that means ;))
> 
> Komm: Come
> 
> Meine liebe: My love
> 
> Herr: Mr/Sir 
> 
> Auf Wiederhören: Goodbye (on the telephone)
> 
> Auf Wiedersehen: Goodbye
> 
> Und: And
> 
> Viel Glück: Good luck
> 
> Tschüss: Bye


End file.
